


The Domineering

by orphan_account



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSP is in Chicago, rocking out a concert or two at some small places for groups of fans and holding meet-ups in the more rural areas outside of the busy life of such an Urban center. Fangirls fawn over Dan, but a certain someone has an eye for a certain mysterious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was quite the crowd gathered, screaming and whooping for a man on the stage. Bright lights were arching at him, shining off of the kimono he had hanging loosely from the lanky body he so easily let frolic about. He was breaking into his songs, grinning and flipping his mop-head of hair to and fro; he was nearly fluid. To stage right was a man dressed in all black, a golden crest of serpents and a centered symbol imprinted across his chest. His fingers pounded out the keys, eyes gazing out across the crowd with a piercing emptiness. He seemed to lock his eyes with everyone partaking in the concert, grey-blue and cold as ice.

Donnie just swore the man had sent that gaze over his way. He swore the man dressed in so much black had looked him square in the eyes, sending a chill down his spine so quick that his own muddy brown eyes had to drop away, not wanting any awkward confrontations to happen in case they were to call someone up on stage. He wasn't even a fan here. Instead, he looked quietly over at his partner in attending his concert; little Vladimir Kamokazi, the kid who thought he was his kid.

The music continued to mingle with the shouting of everyone including little Vlad; an almond haired, hazel eyed teenager. Despite all the shit he seemed to have gotten himself into with the entire clearing group, he was still surprisingly excitable, though not at all innocent. Lucky for Donnie, Vlad was also one of the only people in that little clearing group he’d gotten himself mixed up in that could handle Donnie. To many, many others...Donnie was in the top three most dangerous people in the clearing.

The clearing was filled with dangerous people.

Donnie couldn’t disagree either. He knew he was dangerous to be around; he was a Kamokazi. His whole supposed family was dangerous, even if you counted little Vlad’s supposed membership. The kid was a drug experimenter and a huge party goer. He was bound to wreck havoc among the female population eventually. Marcus, Vlad’s brother, also thought Donnie was his father, and probably in the top five most dangerous of the clearing, if not also top three. Marcus was a blonde little bastard, quite literally without a father. He wasn’t too bulky, but had a good deal of muscle and dangerous strength. He was the most deadly blunt force in the clearing, able to knock out anyone with the right motivation.

And then there was Donnie’s actual kid, Jesse. Jesse’d turned out decent for what he’d gone though. Of course, that didn’t mean he was what Donnie had hoped for him. Jesse ended up in a lot of shit that included killing people, and the mental hospital. Not to mention his mental health wasn’t going to be the best to begin with. One could blame that on Donnie for leaving the kid with his psychopathic mother which probably screwed him up; however it could have been hereditary from both and either side of his parents. Lillian, his mother, was a crazy bitch that Donnie'd fallen in love with for her looks. He'd accidentally gotten her pregnant with Jesse, and had to stay for the sake of the kid. Of course...that hadn't lasted long. Jesse was probably the most pain tolerant person someone might ever know. He’d had to dodge bullets from cops before, and when he screwed up and got hit he’d had to cope with that pain. And yet somehow he was alive and that was more than Donnie could ask for.

Of course, despite the dangerous people in the clearing...Donnie was definitely top three. The question why always popped into his head, and out of his mouth on occasion. Donnie’s handful of friends had tried explaining it to him on numerous occasions, and he supposed he understood. Lucky for him, Kamokazi’s weren’t afraid of much, so the other people in the clearing didn't scare him any. It had been further proven when Vlad had waltzed up to him a couple days ago with such a grin Donnie could almost taste the question on Vlad’s tongue. That was when Vlad put on a smooth ass tone and sat himself on the couch next to the lone man and asked him so sweetly if he’d take him to Chicago to see one of his favorite band in concert.

Donnie was reluctant, but Vlad had made a sweet deal with promises Donnie didn’t know if he’d have the guts to keep, but he’d taken him anyway. Now here he was. Standing in the middle of a crowd of people in the open night air as music on dicks and relationships blasted comically though the crisp breeze. He was possibly the only person not jumping around happily because he didn’t know music, he didn’t understand it unless he’d had one too many shots and had to get up to shake out the vibrations.

He supposed that didn’t matter, though. The concert was over before he knew it, and Vlad was bubbly as ever, jumping around beside him and dragging him into a line for a short signing the band seemed to be holding for about three or so hours. They’d made it out rather fast, lucky for Donnie, and gotten in the line near the front. Only twenty people before them wasn’t too bad, especially because of the outcome of the concert, how many people were there…

“Dad, I-I mean Donnie,” the exclamation came, and a pulling of his arm. “Come on, we’re next,” the voice spoke again, and Donnie dropped his eyes to look at the much younger boy staring up at him, hazel eyes sparkling with a happiness that Donnie couldn’t help but smirk at. He let the teenager drag him up to the table, and as Vlad stood and freaked out over meeting the two, he caught some names.

Danny Sexbang. He was the lanky, messy haired guy who was still in the kimono with the biggest smile on his face. He looked faint, like he was in a dream. From a closer inspection Donnie noted that he had a scruff around his jaw and pretty brown eyes. He had a cut through one of his strong eyebrows and every time he laughed he seemed to still be singing. Ninja Brian, the guy to his side. He wore the marigold crest on his chest, and the mask he once wore was held in one fist, the other fist held a sharpie for signing. The face that was once hidden was a mild surprise to Donnie. He had pale, thin lips and silver hair that was cut short, and pushed up and off to the side. Those same grey blue eyes stared from under the furrowed brow that had seemed to plant itself permanently during the concert. An unshaven shadow was faint upon his upper lip and around his jaw and chin, and the more Donnie looked...

“Earth to Donnie," came the call from Vlad, who was waving a hand in front of the taller man’s face. Real life seemed to hit him again and his brown stare fluttered, thin eyebrows furrowing slightly as he reached up to run a hand through his brown hair. Vlad was just holding up his phone, and when Donnie realized what he wanted he gave a bright, beaming smile.

Donnie grabbed the phone and motioned for Vlad to scoot in to the frame, and as he stood back to line up the picture, he couldn’t help but notice that while Danny was putting his arm around Vlad, Brian was standing, professional...staring straight at Donnie.

It was slightly anxiety inducing, but Donnie snapped the picture anyway and handed the phone to Vlad once more, watching him excitedly make sure it was saved and perfect or whatever. Meanwhile, his gaze shifted back to the face of Brian, who was smiling now. It was...enchanting, really. Donnie’d not expected such an appearance under the mask, and someone so serious looking hanging out with a goof that was this Danny Sexbang character. And yet, there he was, eyebrows raised in amusement, cheeks pushed up with an adorable smile exposing perfect teeth.

Donnie almost smiled in return. It was strangely contagious, to be quite honest...and then he looked back. Brian’s icy eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul, the smile only half gone, the eyebrows half furrowed, one raised. “What’s your name.” The question was more of a demand, and with a hoot Danny pumped his fist into the air and yelled something out into the crowd about Brian hooking up. The crowd behind Donnie went insane, while Donnie could hardly hear it.

He could hear his heart, though. He was nervous, but determined. He didn’t let the former bit show itself, and he stared back with a smug, snarky little smirk. He kept that shit smooth and mirrored Brian’s little eyebrow quirk, putting one hand in his back pocket, and the other hanging relaxed. “Donnie,” he said, putting out a hand for the other to shake. “Here along for the ride. You guys were pretty good,” he spoke. He couldn’t help but notice that the first word out of his mouth had made Brian’s eyebrows raise up in surprise. It was probably his accent, Donnie decided to himself. Most people were surprised at the way he sounded.

Most people would classify it as Russian, which it was, but it wasn’t so stereotypical. He had his own quirks he’d developed, and was further down the line of being a ‘thick accented Russian’ here in america. He knew English, but the pronunciation would never be too perfect for him.

“Well, Donnie. I’m glad you liked it.” It was a challenging tone. Vlad hadn’t seemed to note it, and neither had Danny, but Donnie knew a tone like that. He’d experienced tones like that. That was the tone that was gripping at Donnie’s heart too hard. And there it was, the expression of Brian lifting his eyebrow, waiting for the response while taking Donnie's hand in a firm handshake. This guy was dominant, and Donnie immediately noted that about him. He liked to be in control in any situation, he liked to know what was going on, and to be able to have a say in it.

Donnie just let a snort out, shrugging his shoulders and tilting his chin up. He stared down his nose slightly at the other, and smiled. Everyone had always told him how contagious his smile was. Hopefully the wide set of perfect teeth and the fact that his eyes nearly closed when he smiled so hard would crack through the situation...and it did, too. Brian smiled back. Donnie had won.

▲▲▲

Vlad had wanted to hang around with the band and their giant group of fans for as long as he could, which put Donnie sitting back on a bench with a water in one hand, and the other behind his head for a pillow. He was quite honestly exhausted from the events of the night, and if anyone asked him why he’d proudly give the reply of being ‘too old for this shit’.

It dragged on for another two hours before the band-mates started giving calls for them all to go home, that they were leaving. Vlad, not at all disheartened, had joined Donnie on his bench in a pleasant mood and nudged him awake. By the time Donnie had wiped a groggy half-sleep from his eyes and fished out his keys, most of the crowd was gone.

  
Vlad snatched the keys up from his fingers and shot off towards the car, leaving Donnie to stand up and wipe his face off again, water still in hand. With one last glance over his shoulder, staring through the dissipating crowd, he wondered if Brian saw him, if Brian had left yet. Hell, sure Donnie had an issue with it if he did go. He wasn’t afraid to admit that. And yet, he did not catch that damning stare through the many heads and faces. With a long, drawn out sigh, and one last long stretch that ached through his back and shoulders in a delicious way, he turned his steps, and followed after Vlad to head back to the hotel room for the night, and to leave the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an extremely strange concert, he concluded. Dan was still jittering happily beside him and humming as he cleaned up their signing supplies, obviously still in the dream of gazing over such a crowd. On the other hand, Brian’s head was racing with concerns and thoughts as he paced over to where the line had been, making sure there weren’t any wallets sitting around that he should give to the security. 

As he paced, Dan’s voice hummed out over the quiet expanse. “So who’s that guy you called out? Donnie was it?” Brian’s head just lifted and he shrugged, leaning down to grab a scrap of paper and make sure it wasn’t anything important. 

“Aw, come on…” the cooing was accompanied by a slight nudge to his side, causing him to look up at Dan in silence. “You and him had like a stand off and you both barely spoke at all.” Dan was giving him a knowing grin. A long while ago, about a couple months, Brian had confided in Dan that while he loved Rachel and his family dearly, he’d began to feel attracted to the other sex. After assuring a nervous Dan that it wasn’t him, or any of the Grumps, Dan had become excited for him and did his best to understand that Brian was wanting a little more from his sex life. Since then he’d mentioned every guy Brian spoke to at meet ups who seemed old enough for him. 

It was absolutely irritating. 

“Dan, really,” he grunted angrily, pacing towards some of the bench seats where trash sat around. As he walked down a line of them he spoke, “This is ridiculous.” Dan just giggled and skipped backstage, still looking half dazed and like he was living life on a cloud. Brian appreciated being left alone with his thoughts for a bit, to be honest. 

That Donnie guy. He was interesting to say the least. He couldn’t help but feel extremely guilty every time that he thought about the conversation he’d had with Rachel about it, the sadness in her eyes but the understanding that he still loved her and Audrey more than anything else in the world. She’d cried and he’d held her until she calmed down, asked if he was going to leave her over and over, and questioned if she wasn’t enough for him. Brian had held her tighter and whispered that he would never and that she was perfect for him, until she seemed to calm down. 

It was only the next day that she had asked him what he wanted to do about his needs. Brian had asked her to wait for Audrey to be down for her nap so they could talk, and in an hour the little troublemaker was dozing sweetly. Brian had sat Rachel down at the table and held her hands. He’d asked what she was comfortable with, and she looked him square in the eyes. She said that as long as he came back to them like he said he would, and still loved them like he said he did, she trusted him to do what he wanted. And that had been the end of it. She smiled and hugged him, asking him if he was okay. And yet, he’d done nothing with any other person just yet. 

But this guy, the Russian with the chocolate brown eyes and the soft looking brown hair that was short and swooped to the side slightly. He’d had a weird character about him, as far as Brian could tell. He wasn’t good at examining people for their personalities, but at the same time Donnie had seemed to stare him down and pick through him like he was a specimen on a table. He’d stared back with confidence despite Brian’s intense gaze, and when Brian had questioned him he answered with ease. Not that Brian had wanted to make him uncomfortable, but thinking back he felt like he did, even if he didn’t. 

And that smile. Damn him and that smile. It was like the Cheshire cat in person, half spread across that guy’s damned face. His jaw had been perfectly outlined with a beard that came down off of his sideburns. It grew thinner and crossed down under his chin, with a little stubble under his bottom lip and a thin mustache casually grown under his sharp nose. Brian paused in looking through the junk around as he realized that he’d really paid that much attention to his face. He had, and it was strange. He could remember how his eyebrows were thin but thick at the same time, and they were definitely unkempt. How his eyes were a defined chocolate color with a grey tint, and how his eyelashes were extremely thick in outlining his upper lid. How his nose ring slightly shined and how his lips were thin on top and slightly thicker for the bottom. 

The memory of his face sent a burning feeling through his cheeks and he angrily snatched up what looked to be an ID. He stared at it in silence as he paced towards the backstage area where Dan would be, ready to go to the hotel for the night and leave back for LA in the morning. As he stared at the little card, he realized it was a hotel room key, and with a long pause he determined the hotel in silence. Wasn’t that just across from theirs? Hell, he’d just deliver it to the secretary before he went to bed, wouldn’t be that hard. Besides, they had to get back before Dan started getting tired and didn’t know how to drive right. He was going to crash eventually, and the third that...Brian had no idea where the hell the security guards were. Great. 

He was still looking over it as he followed Dan to the rental, his keyboard packed up and under one arm. Dan got into the driver’s seat and Brian made sure his instrument was set safely in the back, before getting in the passenger side. “Drop me off at the hotel across the street,” he requested to his friend, who rose one eyebrow and looked at him momentarily, before his eyes returned to where he was pulling out onto the road. The GPS on his phone spoke directions before Dan actually replied. 

“What for?” It was a simple question really, and Brian didn’t know why it made him feel so uncomfortable. 

He held up the card, “One of our people dropped their card. Gonna drop it off at the desk since it’s close and I didn’t spot the security around.” As he turned to look out the window, Dan gave a little hum seeming to be thinking, but they didn’t speak for the rest of the ride as the radio went on and Dan tiredly sang along.

▲▲▲

As asked, Dan dropped him off at the hotel and murmured for him to be back whenever, but if he was late then the room service was going to be cold. Brian just gave a snort and got out, smirking and muttering for Dan to be careful with his keyboard before turning and pacing up to the doors. He reached into his back pocket to make sure he still had the card, and as he walked in he realized how strange he must have looked. 

Still in his ninja shirt with his mask hanging out of his back pocket, he got a strange look from the secretary. With a slight nod he stepped up to the counter and put the card down. “Found this, and wasn’t sure if you’d want it back or not,” he told her, and she gave a nod and picked it up, examining the room number for a moment. Brian, unsure if she was going to give an answer, stood in his statuesque manner. 

“Brian,” came a voice from behind him. The voice was not at all deep, but it still held a sultry tone that made Brian shutter slightly. To his side stepped up the same dark brown haired male, leaning against the counter with one leg bent his hips popped out to the side and his back arched. Standing beside him brought the realization that Brian was shorter than he was by quite a few inches, and Donnie seemed to realize it too, grinning over at him with a strange expression, eerily similar to malice. Seemed to Brian that Donnie was in his habitat now, his personality had switched up a notch. 

“Hey, lady,” he murmured, leaning slightly against the counter, “That card happened to be room seventy-eight?” The was a long silence and Brian couldn’t help but realize that Donnie pronounced everything quite well, except for Eight. He pronounced it with a strange noise between the Ei and the T. The card was passed straight under his nose and he took a step back, turning to stare up at Donnie, who took the card, looked it over, and stuffed it into a back pocket. And then his eyes fell down to stare straight at Brian, eyebrows furrowed slightly and a devilish smirk across those lips of his. 

Brian crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow at him, silent and steeled. They stood there for a long moment before Donnie’s expression coiled up again, into that strange grin, with a glimmer in his eyes that was amusement. “You’re like an angry cat,” he murmured, taking a few steps back and motioning Brian to follow. It was awkward, and he didn’t understand what for, but he took one step towards him, before feeling annoyance twinge in the back of his head. This guy was insane. He seemed to know everything about body language to get someone to do something or another and it was pissing Brian off a little more than mildly.

From Donnie’s back pocket the card fluttered out again, and with an annoyed roll of his eyes, Brian paced towards him and purposely shouldered him slightly as he leaned down to pick it up again. He felt Donnie’s slight resistance against the shove, and with a long pause, he turned. His body faced Brian as he slid his fingers under the little card. 

“That’s a cute position,” came the dark whisper right next to his ear, and a hot wash of breath over his neck. Chills shot down his spine and he froze for longer than he’d hoped. An annoyed expression flooded over his slightly red face as he shot up from crouching, spinning to face Donnie, who was waiting patiently, as if he’d teleported, leaned up against the counter of the registration desk with that sickening grin. 

Stubborn as he was, Brian just thrust his arm out, holding the card for Donnie to take. Donnie seemed to examine it for a long moment, as if it were some creature, before reaching out in such a way that his fingers brushed with surprising delicacy over Brian’s hand. Sparks arched up his arm and his head spun in shock as he saw Donnie’s face so close to his. His own frosted eyes glaring with fury up at Donnie, who was grinning back pleasantly. Damn him. 

Before he could open his mouth to tell Donnie to shut the hell up and back off, Donnie shrugged his shoulders, grinned that stupid grin, and disappeared without a word. 

“Hey!” His shoulders hunched in irritation as he stared after the guy. No goodbye. That was just ridiculous. Angry, he realized that Donnie had disappeared up the stairwell instead of taking the elevator, leaving Brian wanting to go after him and tell him to stop being a freak and just talk for a minute...but he didn’t. How was Donnie so unnerving? 

Brian could swear he saw Donnie’s eyes turn and lock with his with the expression of someone who had just got what he’d wanted. Those damned brown irises were too soft and too gentle looking to belong to a man who acted so unholy when it came to his brutality in interaction. Just...how?!

Angry as he was- angrier than he’d been in a while, he turned and exited the hotel, quiet and brooding the entire time. As he wandered out into the street, he felt eyes on him, but when he looked there was nobody staring. The lights switched and he crossed quickly with the crowd to the hotel he had his room in. The hair on the back of his neck finally settled when he got into the elevator, but as soon as he stepped out and got to his door, the feeling of being examined returned. With fumbling fingers, he quickly locked himself in the room he had with Danny, seeing his curly head lift up, hair flipping everywhere. 

“You look li-”

Brian cut him off, “I don’t care I’m taking a shower.” It came out exhausted as he pushed himself into the bathroom, shut the door, and set out for a hot shower to calm himself down.

Damn him. Damn that idiotic Russian. He’d probably lied straight to Brian’s face about his life, about where he lived. He’d had to step away from the counter with the lady so she didn’t question him, so he could tell Brian the lies easily. He was insane, Brian decided. Completely insane...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this one out pretty decently timed. I'll get there schedule wise. It's just too bad that Brian's leaving tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The Original Character used in this work is Donald Kamokazi, or Donnie for short. He's thirty-five in age and belongs to me! Same for Vladimir Kamokazi, he is also mine!


End file.
